globalpokedexplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Pass Orbs and Pass Powers
Pass Orbs were introduced on May 20, 2011 as a new form of currency for GPX+. Much like their counterparts from Pokémon Black and White, users can purchase Pass Powers which enhance their site experience by altering a particular game mechanic in their favor. Users can track the usage stats of powers from the Shop page, or compare Orb counts and number of Power activations from the Stats pages. Pass Orbs The staff of GPX+ introduced Pass Orbs as an incentive to encourage users to return clicks to those that have interacted with their Pokémon and eggs. For every Pokémon or egg a user clicks from the "Users who have interacted with my Pokémon today" page, they will receive 0.01 Pass Orbs, while the recipients will receive 0.01 Pass Orbs for each Pokémon they clicked from that user's party. After reset, the number of whole Pass Orbs earned the previous day will be credited to the user's account, with any fractional Pass Orbs discarded. A user's earned Pass Orbs for the day will be displayed on the Notification Bar, and like most other stats, will update after approximately 3 minutes. Their total number of usable Pass Orbs will be displayed next to the number of Shop Points on the Pokétch and on the Shop page. Pass Powers Pass Orbs can be used to purchase one of 10 possible Pass Powers, each of which alters a particular aspect of the site. These Powers vary in Orb cost and duration, and four of these powers are further divided into three tiers with stronger effects or longer durations. A few Powers are also limited to 2 uses per day due to the strong advantages they provide. Most of these powers increase the probabilities of particular events occurring, but others outright alter the mechanics of the site or remove some impediment to the user's efficient use of the site. Powers that cannot be used will appear shaded and cannot be purchased. Once activated, any remaining time for use of the power is displayed in the notification bar; the primary exceptions are Summon Power, which only shows the time remaining to use the Summon Item and not the time in which a user can find their summoned Pokémon egg, and Spelunking Power, which is applied immediately and has no relevant timing information. Users can deactive undesired Powers immediately for a 2 Orb cost. Maxing out the Pass Counter will trigger a Critical Mass the next day; one of the features of this event is the day-long, free implementation of one of the Pass Powers (Tier 1 if applicable). Users can still activate any other power at its regular cost; upon manual or automatic deactivation, the event Power will be restored. | Flame Power | Boosts the maturity gains of eggs in your Party | 8 | 15 min | 2/day |- align="center" style="background: #D1D1D2;" | | Defog Power 1 | rowspan="3" | Deshrouds berries during foggy weather | 3 | 20 min | N/A |- align="center" style="background: #C9C9C9;" | | Defog Power 2 | 6 | 40 min | N/A |- align="center" style="background: #D1D1D2;" | | Defog Power 3 | 9 | 60 min | N/A |- align="center" style="background: #C9C9C9;" | | Summon Power | Gives 10 minutes to find the next egg you summon in the Lab (5 more minutes than normal). You must use this power BEFORE summoning the Pokemon. | 3 | 15 min | N/A |- align="center" style="background: #D1D1D2;" | | Search Power 1 | rowspan="3" | Increases the chances of finding the item for special item exploration tasks | 2 | 30 min | N/A |- align="center" style="background: #C9C9C9;" | | Search Power 2 | 4 | 30 min | N/A |- align="center" style="background: #D1D1D2;" | | Search Power 3 | 6 | 30 min | N/A |- align="center" style="background: #C9C9C9;" | | Hatch Power 1 | rowspan="3" | Increases the chances of Pokémon hatching with items | 4 | 20 min | N/A |- align="center" style="background: #D1D1D2;" | | Hatch Power 2 | 8 | 20 min | N/A |- align="center" style="background: #C9C9C9;" | | Hatch Power 3 | 12 | 20 min | N/A |- align="center" style="background: #D1D1D2;" | | Purchase Power | Allows you to buy Shop items that are not currently in stock | 20 | 5 min | N/A |- align="center" style="background: #C9C9C9;" | | Hunt Power | Shows you only Pokémon from your Shine Recorder's current shiny hunts in the Lab. Note that you must have hatched at least 15 of that Pokémon for it to work. | 7 | 15 min | N/A |- align="center" style="background: #D1D1D2;" | | Novel Power | Ensures the chance of getting a Novelty egg during the next breeding cycle. Note that you must have a Novelty paired with a compatible Pokémon for at least an hour. | 12 | 60 min | 2/day |- align="center" style="background: #C9C9C9;" | | Spelunk Power | Decreases the remaining wait time for a Pokémon in the Underground | 4 | N/A | 2/day |- align="center" style="background: #D1D1D2;" | | Sprite Power 1 | rowspan="3" | Increases the chances of Pokémon hatching with sprites different than the site default | 2 | 20 min | N/A |- align="center" style="background: #C9C9C9;" | | Sprite Power 2 | 4 | 20 min | N/A |- align="center" style="background: #D1D1D2;" | | Sprite Power 3 | 6 | 20 min | N/A |- align="center" style="background: #C9C9C9;" | | Influence Power | Influences the next egg you hatch to be the selected nature (chosen before confirming purchase). Egg must be hatched within 10 minutes. | 15 | 10 min | N/A |- align="center" style="background: #D1D1D2;" | | Gather Power | Increases the chances of obtaining Poké Chests while performing certain actions (does not include Pokémon/egg interacting) | 6 | 30 min | 2/day |- align="center" style="background: #C9C9C9;" | | Chance Power | Increases the chances of obtaining Trinkets that you do not currently have | 8 | 5 min | 1/day |}